Mount Rushmore
The Mount Rushmore National Memorial (often referred to as Mt. Rushmore) is a location on Earth that was used as a Plumbers base. The Mount Rushmore National Memorial is a sculpture carved into the granite face of Mount Rushmore near Keystone, South Dakota, in the United States. Sculpted by Danish-American Gutzon Borglum and his son, Lincoln Borglum, Mount Rushmore features 60-foot (18 m) sculptures of the heads of former United States presidents (in order from left to right) George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt and Abraham Lincoln. The entire memorial covers 1,278.45 acres (5.17 km2) and is 5,725 feet (1,745 m) above sea level. The tallest mountain in the region is Harney Peak (7,242 feet or 2,207 metres). South Dakota historian Doane Robinson is credited with conceiving the idea of carving the likenesses of famous people into the Black Hills region of South Dakota in order to promote tourism in the region. Robinson's initial idea was to sculpt the Needles; however, Gutzon Borglum rejected the Needles site due to the poor quality of the granite and strong opposition from environmentalists and Native American groups. They settled on the Mount Rushmore location, which also has the advantage of facing southeast for maximum sun exposure. Borglum also decided the sculpture should have a more national focus, and chose the four presidents whose likenesses would be carved into the mountain. After securing federal funding, construction on the memorial began in 1927, and the presidents' faces were completed between 1934 and 1939. Upon Gutzon Borglum's death in March 1941, his son Lincoln Borglum took over construction. Although the initial concept called for each president to be depicted from head to waist, lack of funding forced construction to end in late October 1941. Fiction Main Timeline ''Ben 10 :In ''Secrets, Mt. Rushmore was revealed to be a Plumbers base by Max. It was shown to have multiple pieces of technology, including an arsenal of heavy weapons, all of which could be accessed by pulling open different drawers. This technology was used to enter Vilgax's ship and rescue Ben. :In Truth, Mt. Rushmore was visited by Phil so he could steal the Null Void Projector. This was because he was making money off of his so-called "heroics," (saving people from aliens), but he was actually releasing them so he could reimprison them to earn money. He, however, was stopped by Ben, Gwen and Max and sent into the Null Void. :In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, Mt. Rushmore was seen, however only the outer location was seen at the end of Part 1. In Part 2, the Tennysons tried but failed to prevent them from breaching the stronghold. They battled inside the room with the Sub Energy but though they defeated and trapped 8 of the Negative 10 members they failed to protect the sub energy. However Perk Upchuck stopped the Forever King by swallowing the energy and making a powerful blast. However, this destroyed Mt. Rushmore and a hologram was used to prevent anyone from seeing the damage. ''Ben 10: Alien Force :In War of the Worlds: Part 1, the team briefly visited a repaired Mt. Rushmore to free Darkstar from the Null Void. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien :Mt. Rushmore was damaged again by Vilgax (by ripping off George Washington's face to break into the base) and the Esoterica. It is unknown if it was repaired after this, only the fan-known it was now. Ben 10: Omniverse :It was revealed that Mt. Rushmore became a fully functioning Plumber base when Ben was 11 years old. :In ''Malefactor, Mt. Rushmore was used to keep a Psycholeopterran safe. Later in the episode, it was attacked by Malware while Khyber took a DNA sample from the Psycholeopterran. :In Evil's Encore, five years before Omniverse, Dr. Animo took control of the base and tried to use the Plumber satellite network to spread his mutation ray over the Earth. He was stopped by 11-year-old Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson. ''Protector of Earth Timeline Ben 10: Protector of Earth :Mt. Rushmore appears as a level. ''Transformers series Technology *Null Void Projector *Tachyon Cannon Notable Visitors Main Timeline *Max Tennyson *Phil *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Vilgax *Cooper Daniels *Driscoll *Red Knight *Dr. Animo *Charmcaster *Clancy *Rojo *Sublimino *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Darkstar *Esoterica *Driba *Blukic *Malware *Khyber Protector of Earth Timeline *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Films/Shows *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' *''Trail Mix-Up'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''The Muppets (film)'' Trivia *Mt. Rushmore has been destroyed twice by Perk Upchuck. *In the episode "Triple Takeover" from the original The Transformers cartoon, Blitzwing, Starscream, and Astrotrain carved their faces along with that of Megatron into the side of a mountain in a similar manner to that used on Mount Rushmore. Category:Mountains Category:Earth Locations